Kichiro Hirasawa
Kichiro Hirasawa (平沢吉郎, Hirasawa Kichiro) is a Japanese-Filipino player that attends Kirisaki Daīchi High‏‎ School. He possesses a shooting skill only to be matched by the Generation of Miracles' Shintarō Midorima. Appearance Hirasawa is a tall, tan skin player with short black hair which is spiked at the front and brown eyes. Alex relates his face to a lion. He used to have much longer hair before cutting it off prior to his return to Japan. His most distinguishing feature is the small scar below his mouth. He wears the teal Kirisaki Daīchi jersey with the number 12. His preferred shoes are Air Jordan's, and wears a unique pair, as noted by Aomine. Outside of his school uniform, he wears a red long sleeve shirt with the sleeves pulled up and tan pants. Personality At first glance, Kichiro displays a calm and stoic nature. While Hanamiya seems to like him, Hirasawa opposes his dirty style of play, as he experienced it playing in America. Also, his experience living in America shows his unawareness of Japanese manners, including vowing and being called -senpai by his teammates. In conversations, Kichiro ends his sentences with na no (〜なの which means lit. "You know"). Aomine likened his personality to a lion. It has been mentioned before by Himuro that his drive to win games often makes him selfish and uncooperative with his teammates at times, concluding that he uses his calm personality to overshadow his true emotions. He tends to isolate himself usually from people. Himuro said that he was playing basketball by himself with a broken basket away from the other kids. Hirasawa admitted that his girlfriend is the only one who could get him out of his isolation. He has a very strong sense of pride, but is willing to lower himself, during times of being apologetic, when he apologized to Kise after the game vs Kaijo when he received bruise marks from the underhanded plays sustained from Hanamiya and Kirisaki Daīchi. Background Kichiro was born to a Japanese father and a Filipino mother in New York, USA. At the age of 7, he joined a basketball camp where he learned how to play basketball. When he moved to Japan at the age of 12, he met Teppei Kiyoshi. At the time, Kichiro only knew how to speak English so it was difficult for the two to communicate. Kichiro was then motivated to learn Japanese in order for him and Kiyoshi to talk more and become best friends. The two played together for a year in Shoei Middle School, only to be destroyed by Akashi and Teiko Middle School. Defeated and devastated by the loss, as well as finding out the whole time that Kiyoshi was the only one in the school that received the most recognition's, Kichiro asked his parents to move back in America to become a better player. He would meet Tatsuya Himuro, who was in need of another player at the time while he was walking around the park. Several years later, his mother found a job back in Japan and the family was forced to move back to his birth country. He was then seen playing basketball at a park when a note was left next to his phone, asking him to show up at Kirisaki Daīchi's basketball gym. When Hirasawa entered the gym, he was met by the starting five of Kirisaki Daīchi, and was thanked for actually showing up. After a five second pause, Hirasawa then proceeds to leave the gym when he was stopped by Hanamiya, who originally left the note. Hanamiya asked Hirasawa to play a quick game of basketball, but was refused, with Hirasawa saying that he needed to leave. Frustrated, Hanamiya makes a bet with him. Seeing that he had the entrance exam paper for Fukuda Sogo when he left the note, Hanamiya bets that if he were to win, he would then have to enter Kirisaki Daichi. He provokes Hirasawa by saying that playing for this school will grant him a better chance of playing against Teppei Kiyoshi, whose knee was healed and ready to play one last year of basketball. Hirasawa proceeds to accept the bet and the two played to 11, but Hanamiya was able to get the best of him. As for the bet, Hirasawa tore up the papers to Fukuda Sōgo and applied to Kirisaki Daīchi, where he was accepted the same day. A week later, while eating breakfast, he gets a call from Setō, requesting his presence at Kaijo High's gym with his basketball shoes. Story Hirasawa enters the gym late, citing that he was not given proper directions to Kaijo, leaving him stranded and forced to ask around to find his way. Himuro and Alex immediately recognizes him and Kagami feels the change of aura when he entered the gymnasium. The game was tied 45-45 in the second quarter when he subs in for Yamazaki. Kise immediately marks him, noticing his strong presence, as well as the shock that came along from some of the high school players when he entered. Ignoring the fact that he has finally seen Kiyoshi, Hirasawa proceeds to play. Both he and Kise would trade shots, but once he was told by Hanamiya that Kise has the ability to copy moves, he played a little bit more aggressive. He would then show off his fadeaway move, which Kise would try to successfully copy twice, before Hirasawa's defense to the move would force him to alter the shot. Kise would then stop using the move he just copied and would start displaying the unique moves he learned. He tries to use Aomine's street ball skills and Kagami's jumping power to try and get an advantage over Hirasawa, and succeeds before the team's patented Spider's Web and signature dirty plays would allow Hirasawa to get more open looks and shots from the team. Trying his best not to be intimidated by Kirisaki Daīchi's underhanded foul plays, Kise would continue to use some of the more powerful techniques and moves that he has copied, but Hirasawa continued to be unfazed by the techniques that he witnessed in front of his eyes. Even when switching to playing like Aomine, Hirasawa's all-around skills matched Kise technique by technique. Both teams' ace players sized one another, while Hanamiya and his team slowly injured Kise with their dirty plays, despite pleads from Hirasawa that he wants to beat Kise himself. With the game still tied at 95 in the last five minutes, Kise would activate his Zone with pressure received from being watched by his former teammates and proceeded to show the overwhelming advantage that he thought he had over Hirasawa. Kise would score twelve points within 68 seconds, borrowing the GoM's techniques including Midorima's full-court shot, Kuroko's passing, Murasakibara's block and Thor's Hammer, and Akashi's Emperor Eye along Aomine's street ball and formless shot. Finally meeting someone else who can activate the Zone, his Zone activates as well to everyone's surprise. Kirisaki Daīchi's players would then allow Hirasawa to take on Kise without any interference. He would go on and display moves that are similar to Aomine's streetball and formless shot and started outplaying Kise, whose Zone would tire and force him to sit in the bench. Kirisaki Daīchi would go on and win 130-120. After the game, the team's aces would shake hands and Hirasawa apologized to the injuries Kise received. As Hirasawa was on his way out, he was met by Kiyoshi, who was surprised of the fact that he had returned to Japan and had decided to join the team that was responsible for taking a year from his basketball career. Hirasawa would go on and ask if Kiyoshi would like to go walk around to the park and play some catch up. Before Kiyoshi could respond, Hanamiya breaks up the small reunion and lets Hirasawa know that he needs to go. Frustrated, Hirasawa looks at Hanamiya and asks if he could at least allow him to talk to his former teammate. Hanamiya, who tried to confront Hirasawa, agreed the two to have a little reunion. As soon as the former Shoei teammates arrived at the empty basketball court, Hirasawa immediately asked Kiyoshi if he intends on playing basketball in the Winter Cup. Kiyoshi, who initially retired following the nationals, did not hesitate but to agree and accept the challedenge, hoping the two would go and play one last game against one another. Curious on why he is playing rather than studying for the entrance exams to college, Kiyoshi asked Hirasawa on his reason to play one more competition. Hirasawa smiled and informed his former teammate that he has already been accepted to a college to play in the Philippines with a scholarship and he just wanted to go and create one last memory with him. Hirasawa then proceeded to warn Kiyoshi that whether he gets injured or not against the dirty tactics, to continue playing like the "Iron Heart" that he is famous for. Kiyoshi smiled and said that he expects nothing less from his former teammate. On his way to catch the train, he was stopped by Midorima, who was holding his lucky item in hand. Hirasawa mistakes the item to be a toy dragon, before he was corrected for it to be a dinosaur. Midorima then asked him about his special talent, and how long it took him to acquire the skill to perform it. Hirasawa would then perform the Mirage Shot, the move first shown by Himuro, but adds a twist to the shot with how he shoots the ball. Surprised by its power, Midorima claims that that his Fadeaway and Mirage shots are well enough to classify him in the same level as Kagami. Skills Physical Ability 8/10 Technique 10/10 Stamina 9/10 Mental Strength 9/10 Special Ability 10/10 Hirasawa is one of the best shooters right now in Japan, with sports editors regarding him as an "elite foreigner" despite yet to play in any of the school's official games, only watching his street ball games on social media websites. Hanamiya mentioned that his shooting skill is right next to Shintaro Midorima when it comes to how accurate the shot is, neither hitting the backboard nor the rim. Midorima himself admitted that he would enjoy going one on one with him because of how similar their game is. Hirasawa is also a great defender, guarding Kise and follow him with every move the Generation of Miracle player can do, even when copying his technique. His rebounding skill is also above average, capable of outrebounding Hayakawa on the offensive end. Fundamentally sound with his all-around game, Hirasawa can be considered to be on the same level as Kagami or even better. Shooting Unable to attack without his shot getting blocked by Americans, Kichiro developed his jumper where he releases the shot at the apex his jump. He can shoot the ball as soon as he catches it as well as stop while running and shoot it as well. He's also an expert in the triple threat position, often using it to set up his next move. Fadeaway Taught by the same legendary teacher who taught Kagami and Himuro, Kichiro's signature move allows him to create space from his defender by jumping backwards as opposed to stepping back for the barrier jumper by Hyuga. He uses this move to catch his opponents off-guard when he he shoots the ball, creating a slight gap between him and his defender. The ball leaves his hand simultaneously as he leans back, as the ball reaches its apex. Hirasawa can also use the move in the post, turning ound and backing away to make the shot. It seems that he also knows how to guard the move, as shown when Kise tried to copy his move when both players were in the Zone. He forced Kise to alter the form, causing the shot to miss. The secret to the move is his finger tips only touching the ball and using it to "push the ball" when he releases it. The way to defend it is by watching the hand on when he ball leaves and blocking the shooter's area upon release. Mirage Shot Himuro mentioned Hirasawa is also capable of performing his signature Mirage Shot. Himuro also says that his version of the shot is much more harder to defend because of how he releases the ball at the peak of his jump. He displays the shot for the first time to Midorima, who, in surprise, couldn't believe how powerful the move is. Zone Hirasawa, because of his overwhelming desire to win by any means necessary, entered the Zone. It was displayed during Kaijō and Kirisaki Daīchi's scrimmage right after Ryōta Kise entered the Zone prior. When in the Zone, he stops being a shooter and starts to become an all-around scoring machine, imitating the moves that Aomine displayed, from street ball, change of pace, and even his formless shot to complement his fadeaway jump shot. Though he prefers not show it despite being pressured, he doesn't seem to have control of it yet, as opposed to Kagami and Aomine. When he does enter the Zone, his eyes have black electricity. He admitted after the game to Kise that his Zone became stronger when he matched up with someone who also possesses the ability. Since he doesn't have control over its power, his Zone disappeared as well once Kise was placed on the bench once he tired out. Relationships Teppei Kiyoshi - Teppei was his first friend when he moved to Japan. The two played in Shoei before realizing his weakness and had to move back in America to get stronger. There was a sense of jealousy in Kichiro with Kiyoshi before his departure, leading to his decision to move to America. Kiyoshi revealed to Kagami later on that it was because of Kiyoshi's spot as the team's best player despite Hirasawa's intent on being the ace. Ironically, Hirasawa is now a member of Kirisaki Daīchi, the team who was responsible of injuring Kiyoshi in his first year. Makoto Hanamiya - Forced to enter Kirisaki Daīchi after a bet instead of Fukuda Sōgo, Hanamiya saw the talent that Hirasawa possessed and cheated in order to get the half-foreigner to enter his school, and the basketball team. Though Hanamiya seems to like him with his supposed edge over local Japanese high school players, Hirasawa completely disagrees with his preferred style of play, because of his past experience, but Furuhashi said that their style will allow him to accept it with his desire to win by any means necessary. It was displayed when they faced Kaijo in a team scrimmage, Hirasawa took advantage of the hard screens set by his teammates and was able to shoot his way to a victory over Kise's copy-cat technique. Tatsuya Himuro - Himuro once mentioned that the replacement they had for Kagami when he had to return to Japan was also Japanese. His description of what he looked like and his personality matched with Hirasawa's. Despite being much older, his lack of knowledge with Japanese honorifics refuse to let him be honored by Himuro. He was also responsible for bringing Hirasawa to Alex, who taught him the fadeaway shot. When he and the rest of the Generation of Miracles (along with Kagami) came to watch the scrimmage, he immediately recognized Hirasawa and was in awe of his ability to enter the Zone later on against Kise. Taiga Kagami- Though there's no personal history between the two players, they have a few things in common, making them somewhat parallel to one another. * Both lived in America and can speak English. * Both are friends of Himuro. * Both were taught were Alex through 1-on-1 betting games. * Kagami resembles a tiger, Hirasawa resembles a lion. * Both entered the Zone against GoM players. * Both can be classified to be on the same level as the GoM. Alexandra Garcia- Hirasawa was brought to Alex as recommended by Himuro before Himuro himself returned to Japan. Since Hirasawa already had a girlfriend at the time, she tried her best not to be flirtatious towards him. She does, though, decided to move in with him in his place because she had more freedom as opposed to Kagami's strict rules. Alex considers him as one of her more adaptable students. Nash Gold Jr.- The two players seem to have history with one another, as they were seen to make eye contact during Team Jabberwock's return to America, just as Hirasawa was on his way back to Japan after their lost vs Team Vorpal Swords. When Jason Silver asked if he knew who the Hirasawa was, Nash simply smiled and said that he was an old friend of his. Considering the two are of the same age, it may imply that the two played together on the same team before Nash captained Team Jabberwock back in the US. Nash was also the first to discover Hirasawa's talent to activate the Zone, but did not know the word for it and simply called it his "secret weapon." Trivia * His parents are very wealthy, able to keep the house in Japan, the US, and the Philippines. Though they are rich, Hirasawa told Kentaro Setō that his parents expect for him to work hard and get nothing handed to him, applying that he is not spoiled. ** His parents' financial status can also be confirmed considering that he entered Kirisaki Daichi, a school known to be popular among wealthy families. * The reason he did not like the dirty style of basketball that Hanamiya preached was because of the past bruises he received from playing in street ball games. He even mentioned that his mother thought he was being bullied and threatened to home-school him. * Hirasawa can speak three languages: English, Japanese, and Tagalog (Filipino). His Japanese has improved much more since his friendship with Kiyoshi, and never forgot how to speak it. * Since Air Jordan colors are mainly red, black, and white, Aomine mentioned how his shoes are very rare for a pair that was worn during Michael Jordan's tenure in the NBA. * Hirasawa is very smart, passing the entrance exam to Kirisaki Daichi at ease, but was not necessarily needed because he was recommended by Hanamiya, the team's player-coach. * Along with Midorima, he is also left-handed. * He has a girlfriend who enters Rakuzan High School. * According to the Fan's Bible: ** He dreams to play for the Japanese or the Philippine national team. ** His hobbies are spending time with his girlfriend, sleeping, or eating. ** His favorite food is ramen and grilled pork. ** His specialty is fixing cars and works at a part-time job for it. ** How he is able to balance school six days a week, a job on the weekends, and still manage to play basketball is how he's able to fix his schedule for work and priorities. ** He also possess a license with him owning a vehicle himself, but prefers to ride a bike to build stamina. ** His motto is "Choose life by its necessities and not choices" ** His type of girl is clingy. * According to the KUROFES ** The player Hirasawa has his eye on his Midorima. ** He has a sister who is attending Tokyo University, and is expected to enter the university as well after his graduation from high school. ** His girlfriend, who attends Rakuzan, is related to Chihiro Mayuzumi. ** He also lives in Kyoto Prefecture, where Rakuzan is located in. Kichiro, moving out of his parents' house at 18, uses his car to get to the train station, then uses his bike to get to school from there. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Players Category:SG Category:Shōei Junior High Category:Kirisaki Daīchi High Category:FINAL